Looming nightmare
by bajy
Summary: (Fem Toshinori Yagi! Read it yourself!) You never know when you'll have an disturbing and confusing experience that you hoped was only a nightmare you were having now. No matter how real it felt. But was it really just a nightmare? (Previously a one shot, but now it's being turned into a full-length story, please be patient on the updates)
1. Nightmare

**Just an idea then I've been thinking about since I drew this fan comic that I did for a poll on an amino my hero Academia on the amino app I have.****If**** you all want to see it, and what else I've also drawn, my username is Verena Sonar, should not be that hard to find.****Please**** enjoy this!!**

The streets were quiet, the moon was full and shined in the midnight sky, all was quite aside from an owl hooting in the distance, no one was around except for a individual, the former pro heroine, former symbol of peace, All Mightra, also known only as Toshinori Yagi.

In her early 40s, her frame was a less then desirable as she looked very skinny like a skeleton but was slowly getting better thanks to Recovery girl, her new routine and being retired so that she wasn't running herself ragged anymore, getting some bit of meat back on her muscles, closer to how normal a woman looks like with an hourglass figure, still didn't change the fact that she had hollow cheeks and sunken eyes yet you can still see her electric blue eyes shining through the darkness surrounding them and still her appearance was pleasant and easy on the eyes, at least according to Midnight/Nemuri. Despite her condition she was healthy all things considered as her skin was a healthy pale tan.

Her long flowing yet unruly sunflower yellow hair was in a low ponytail, she wore a light yellow unbutton sweater on top of a while t-shirt, plan blue jeans and black boots.

She was just coming home from talking with Mrs. Midoriya about how her son was doing and how he was, eventually going on to talk about how the other students are and how classes were, and got into some girl related conversations, they talked for so long they soon realized just how late it was.

Toshinori needed to get back to UA before it got later, after having said goodbye to Mrs. Midoriya she texted the staff to let them know she was on her way back home and apologizing for not checking in earlier.

She also texted Izuku so he wouldn't worried and go looking for her in a panic. Assuring him that she would be back soon.

It was a clear and pleasant night, and she decided to forgo with calling a taxi and chose to jog to the train station instead.

Upon arriving at the station, she checked her phone for the time.

12am

Letting out a long yawn, she thought to herself,_ 'I must be more tired then i thought, well it has been a pretty long an__d stressful day, not to Mention a rather long week.'_

It had been a week since the incident with Overhaul, her students rescuing Eri... Young Mirio losing his quirk to bullets created by that monster who was using Eri's literal blood and tissue samples to make those thing... and... the most heart wrenching thing of all... Sir Nighteyes... Osamu's... death...

If only she had made up with Osamu sooner, if only they could have talked it out years ago, if only she had been more cautious with her condition way back then, if only she could have been more careful to avoid getting badly hurt, if only she could've been there... but what could she have done?

She was quirkless, One for all no longer dwelt within her, she was now a civilian, she would've only gotten in the way or gotten killed...

Besides, all of these 'what ifs' are not going to change the fact that what had happened had happened, no matter how much it hurt her.

She remembered that day as it was burnt in her memories, how her heart fell and broke, almost fainted, her stomach turning if she still had one, at one of the worse things she was ever informed...

Osamu was on Severely hurt from the battle against Overhaul and was on his death bed... and there was nothing that the doctors nor recovery girl could do about it, his wounds, his condition, were too severe.

Seeing him in his condition in the hospital when she arrived at his room made her tear up and her chest feel like it was being crushed on the inside.

He was weak, hurting, struggling to stay awake, barely clinging onto whatever life he had left, compared to her own condition Osamu's was 10 times worse.

Unlike her... he wouldn't live for much longer.

It hurt her worse then she could describe.

Osamu... he was more then a sidekick to her, more then a friend... he was.. like Naomasa... and David... was like a brother to her... and seeing him like this had practically killed her.

She had put him through so much because of her own stubbornness, She was full of remorse, she blamed herself for this. It was all her fault.

But to her shock he had told her he does not blame her and only wanted her to be happy and is fine with her fighting against fate.

Years ago she recalled him telling her that if she kept going in her condition, not long after the first confrontation with All for one after so many years and barely coming out in victory with her life, then she would die in several years.

But... Thanks to Izuku, without the child knowing he had encouraged her to keep going, to fight against her Fate, to live. To train him until he was ready to take her place as the next symbol of peace, to live a long and happy life for as long as she possibly can despite her condition.

She had defied the Fate that Osamu had predicted all those years ago.

Desperately she begged (yes you did not read that wrong, she begged and absolutely didn't care that anybody had realized that at the time) him to fight against fate as well and wanted to make amends for everything she had done to cause him to feel hurt because of her, telling him how she felt towards him, wanting to make up for lost time, telling him that she was sorry for all that she had put him through because of her own stubbornness.

But he told her she was not at fault, it was he who had been at fault.

Osamu had wanted to change her future where she is murdered but could not find any answers. However, Izuku showed him a way.

He was too harsh and strict with her, and hadn't looked on the positive aspects as much as he had the bad ones, he had only been looking out for her well-being.

And yet She had defied the Fate that he had predicted, he should have been more positive and took her feelings into consideration. Despite her condition she still kept on living, never giving up even when times were severe and Dire, and even after being rendered quirkless once again she still kept living.

Osamu hypothesized that everyone's desires for a better future changed the outcome of what happened before then.

He ... he had asked her to forgive him... and... he saw her as the older sister that he never had just as she had seen him as a little brother to her...

She, and Izuku grieved as he is satisfied with his change view of the future never being certain.

It was then that as he states his one regret that Young Mirio barges into the room to see his teacher. Bawling and begging his teacher to not die. Osamu apologize to him for making him experience much hardship but Mirio still begged for him to live because thanks to him he is the man that he is today. The dying man pounder about only taking him in as a vessel for One for all, but over time Mirio held such admiration for him and believed in him, eventually with the third year student becoming his most treasured student and was guilty for once thinking of him as nothing more than a vessel.

He told him... that much like Izuku was to Toshinori... Mirio himself was like the son that he had never had. And Mirio told him that he saw him as a second father to him when his real father couldn't be there for him.

As Mirio wept, Osamu, with whatever strength that he had left, reaches out to touch his face and use his Quirk one last time to see his future. Osamu... closed his eyes and smiled, telling everyone, the teachers, his teammates and to Izuku, Toshinori and Mirio, to keep smiling as society needs smiles and laughs to bring about a brighter future.

His last breath left him as the heart monitor went flat as a loud beep ring through the room as everyone wept for his death, having died peacefully, The 9th bearer of One for all, the former permeation user and the former pro heroine wept and cried the hardest out of everyone. No caring who saw them like this, this was too much for them to bare.

It have been one of the most heartbreaking and one of the worst days of her life.

Yet... despite all that she still kept going, Osamu had been smiling all throughout the time that he was on his deathbed, despite knowing that he was going to die he smiled for her and everyone. She... she knew that she couldn't let his teachings, his efforts, and his one last desire to be in vain.

Izuku and Mirio felt the same way.

Despite the long and stressful week that everyone has had what with school and the retake of the provisional license test for Bakugo and Todoroki, not to mention planning out the funeral service for Osamu, she and everyone kept on pushing forward not letting anything deter them nor her.

And thankful according to the doctors, Eri was okay and stable, still recovering mentally, emotionally and psychologically was going to be a rough road but she was not going to be alone, because Izuku, Mirio, she and everyone at UA were going to help her however they could.

With the UA cultural festival coming up in a few weeks everyone believes that it would be a good way to relieve them all of their stress and anxiety, especially for a little girl with the rewind quirk.

She believe that may just be just what everybody needs after all that insane chaos that everyone had to go through recently.

And one thing that will remain true... despite what happened in the past... she will _Never_ regret becoming a hero, the friends she met and kept close to her, the adventures and experiences she got to encourage.. and most importantly, she will _Never_ regret choosing Izuku, the boy with the heart of a hero who she had seen... as the son that she never had (though she hasn't told him this yet), to be her successor, _Never_ would she regret ever meeting him.

She will let the past push her to keep moving forward, focus on the present and do the very best she can to help her students to become heroes and help them to make the future brighter for everyone. Who cares if she was quirkless? She wasn't going to let that stop her.

But just then, as she was about to enter the station, she heard something behind her.

Looking behind her she saw that there was no one.

She shrugged all to soon as she heard that sound again, looking around.

The sound of something scuffling on the ground, she definitely heard that.

Soon she heard that sound again along with the sound of something thumping against metal, this time going into a defensive position before she turned around to face the source of it only to be met with something... that made her feel really silly for getting paranoid.

It was a few rats scurrying around a fallen trash can digging through the garbage for food.

_'The former symbol of peace, going to defense because of a couple of harmless rats. How pathetic and silly.'_ She berated herself as she shook her head.

She maybe I retired pro Hero but that doesn't mean that she shouldn't keep her guard up in case something fishy came by, the old gut feeling never leaves you after having it for so many years as a hero, still going into the defense all because of some rats did seem kind of silly.

The thought of it did make her giggle. Turns out that there wasn't anything looming nearby, just a couple of critters scurrying about on their nightly food gathering.

Seeing that there was no danger, she turn back to the station, ready to enter and hopefully catch the last train going to UA.

But then, out of nowhere, she felt something wrapped around her waist before she yelped and was violently yanked from where she stood and sent flying through the alley as she screamed until she found her back against a wall as her back hit it a bit roughly, shutting her eyes on impact as she let out an "oof!"

_'What in the world-?'_

"My apologies the sudden grab my dear,"

Her blood ran cold, her face turned pale, eyes widen deeply upon opening them, head still looking at the ground, and her voice had abandoned her windpipe as she recognized that voice.

_'No...'_

Looking down she saw what had grabbed her by the waist, black tendrel like vines with sparkling red 'veins' running through them, these vines were fingers that came out of an all to familiar hand she knew only too well, And Black dress shoes that were wore by... _Him._

_'It can't be...'_

She used all of her will power to keep herself from shaking in fear and shock, the only reason she couldn't run was because of those black vines wrapped around her waist firmly preventing her from even trying to leave, and trying to get them off of her was out of the question knowing how strong they were.

_'His condition... he was suppose to be in Tartarus prison... .. their security system... how?! ... He..!'_

"Quite shocking isn't it? I understand that you were not expecting to see me after visiting me in prison weeks ago, let alone outside of the prison itself."

Then she felt a hand cup her chin softly as her head was slowly being lifted up by it until her eyes made contact with his none existing eyes.

"Given out past history... and what was suppose to be not to long ago..."

_'Its...'_

It looks like the top part of his mask was gone as the lower part around the neck and The part of the mask covering his nose and mouth was still present, showing what remained of his face after the fight that she had with him years ago, no hair, no eyes although you can see the outline for where is eyes would be, while the shape of his nose and ears were completely gone it did not mean that he could not smell nor hear as he can smell and hear perfectly fine, his face was covered in scars from that punch that she threw at him after he had severely injured her all those years ago.

But she knew that face all too well.

"... I shouldn't be surprised that you would react like this."

_'...All For One...'_

"I just wanted to see you before you returned to UA, so i thought why not come tonight while I have the time?"

_'... And he has me in his clutches.'_

What did he want? She wondered as as she glared at him in anger, trying to bury her fear Even though her voice had not returned to her yet.

He kept talking as if nothing was wrong and he was having a normal, albeit one sided, conversation with her.

"I heard about the incident that happened recently with the man named Overhaul, and I must say I'm rather impressed with how far your successor has gone since I last saw him the brief time at Kamino ward. I also heard that a little girl had been involved in the incident, I do hope that she is doing well as I've heard that she'd been through quite a lot. What surprised me the most though was the sudden and tragic death of Sir Nighteye who gave his life to protect his students and ensure everyone got out of it alive. I only imagine that must have hit you pretty hard considering that he was your sidekick and your friend for a time before he went and started his own hero agency. You have my sincere condolences."

She glared at him more, acting as if he really felt sorry for her lost, but she knew better then that, she knew how he was and she could tell what he actually meant even though he always kept a calm subtle tone that reveal no other emotion as he rarely ever showed any other emotions other than anger at her on an occasion or joy too only when he achieved in causing her deep pain in a way.

From what he said and what he said it earlier, as she kept wondering what he wanted from her, she could rule out murder as the fact that if he had wanted to kill her then he would have done it already. Rule out kidnapping, again he would have done it already after knocking her out which he had not done even though he had the opportunity to do that.

Torture? Knowing that he would sink to just about any low to make his enemies suffer, It sounded like a possibility. But what kind? She didn't know if she wanted to know but knew she would find out soon enough.

She knew that it was more than just to talk to her, what did he have in mind? She didn't know besides torture and she had to be prepared to face the worse.

And even though she had a bottle of pepper spray and a mini taser in her back pockets she knew that both of those were not going to be helpful to her in trying to escape, 1: pepper spray would be useless as he didn't have eyes anymore and had to rely on quirks to actually see what was in front of him and around him, 2: even if she could pull out her taser he would stop her before she tried or be resistant to the shocks briefly recalling that he had a literal shock absorption quirk, and 3: he outclassed her in endurance and power.

And now that she could no longer wheel One For All, she was helpless against him.

But she did have an emergency alert button in her front pocket should something really serious arise and she couldn't face it on her own, something that Power Loader gave her since she had retired in case of an emergency, by pressing it it would send an emergency signal to all the teachers at UA and alerting the police and would lead them to her coordinates as a device also had a GPS signal. The enemies and criminals that she had put to jail in the past were not going to care if she was retired as there could be a chance that any one of them could come after her to hurt her and finish the job.

But _could_ she press it now and risk All For One stopping her and destroying the device before help can arrive? Her hands may not be restrained but that would not stop him from stopping her if she did attempt to do anything.

"Contemplating on your options?" He asked her, seemingly curious. "Trying to find a way to escape and get help?"

Her glare deepen, hiding her startle reaction as he chuckled.

"Well you don't have to worry for long, I won't keep you for much longer then necessary." He told her.

What _was _he going to do? She wondered, heart pounding still since she realized who she was with, wondering whether or not she wanted to know but knew to brace herself.

As he gently started to caress her chin and jaw line with his thumb, He leaned closer to her face until they were an inch or 2 close to each other. This made her tense up.

"Though before you go, there is something that has peaked my curiosity..." He said as the oxygen mask around his mouth and nose suddenly split and opened up and slid into the folds of the collar of his mask revealing his mouth and what was left of his nose, this left her confused as he then asked, "... I wonder... if you ever experienced something like this?"

What happened next happened so fast that it was.. it was... More surreal then anything she had ever encountered in her life.

She felt something pressed against her lips, something rough but... soft at the same time, and the hand that was under her chin went to the side of her head cupping her cheek in a gentle yet strong grip, she herself and time around her felt frozen.

Who knows how long it took for Toshinori to realize that she wasn't in danger... but...

_'What ... in...'_

... That what was happening now was so mind blowing she didn't want to believe it was true...

_'...The ... world...? is... This?'_

.. That He was... He was... He was...

_'..This can't... be Real!'_

...Kissing her... On the lips!

Her eyes were widen quite a bit, she felt like she couldn't move a muscle as she was far too shocked to make your body do anything as it seem to not listen to her brain at all.

She could not describe how she was feeling right now other than being completely and utterly shocked, how does one process something like this?

She had never, and I mean _Never_, been kissed before on the lips! While she had received kisses multiple times from male fans usually on her cheeks or when giving a kiss on her hand in greeting, but no never on the lips.

It was... completely foreign to her.

She felt a strange indescribable feeling in her chest, Her mind was on the fritz, her heart pounding rapidly.

She knew this was wrong, This was all wrong! There's no way this could be real!

This was just too insane to process. First she finds out that her greatest enemy had somehow escaped from jail and found her, pining her against the wall, helpless in his grasp. And then he the guy who hated her as much as she hated him and would rather punch him straight in the ugly mug then surrender to him... was... Kissing her on the lips...

Yeah... how would you have reacted to and process this?

Suddenly she started seeing black spots as her vision got blurry, her tense of body slowly starting to slag, the feeling of sleep was trying to overtake her yet she didn't understand why all so suddenly, she tried to fight it but it was pointless as her endeavors were in vain.

_'Gotta... stay... awake... Can't... Won't... Must- not... not... w-with... him... he-re...'_

She thought as the very last thing she remember before everything went black was All For One who had still been kissing her and his lips hadn't even left hers as her world went dark...

**"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"**

Toshinori screaming at the top of her lungs as she shot forward until she was in a sitting position on her bed, Clutching her her blanket in her hands like a lifeline, covered in sweat as she panted hard trying to process what had just happened.

Looking around, she saw that she was in her dorm room at Heights Alliance in UA, in her pajamas which were now drenched in sweat, safe and sound with All For One nowhere in sight.

Still Immediately she checked her phone and pulled up the news to see if there were any updates regarding _Him_, after a few minutes of searching she found that there wasn't any news regarding him and the news confirms that he was still in Tartarus prison. Even a quick call to Tsukauchi to confirm that.

With that in mind as she thanked him as he understood why she was calling him so early in the morning before she hung up, a wave of relief flow through her and she let out a big fat sigh of relief, rubbing the dripping sweat off her face with the cuff of her sleeve, trying to slow her breathing down and calm her heartbeat as she took big breaths in and out.

"I'm so so glad it was only just a Nightmare." She said to herself.

She got out of bed soon after her breathing normalize and her heartbeat return to its normal rate.

Just then the door of her room flung open which upon turning to the direction of the door revealed her student, Izuku Midoriya, wearing a guys All Mightra t-shirt and work out shorts, with a look of worry and fear plastered on his face.

"All-Might-are-you-okay?!?" He asked her quickly as he ran to her side, "Are-you-alright!?! I-heard-you-scream!!"

She smiled at him assuringly as she realized that he must have heard her screaming a few minutes ago and ran to check to see if she was okay, internally she was hoping that her scream hadn't woken anyone else up this early in the morning, soon she patted his head before running her hand through his soft unruly hair as she told him:

"I'm fine Young Midoriya, really. I just had a nightmare, thats all."

"A-a nightmare?" He asked her confused yet concern as his worry and and fear faded only slightly as she nodded.

"That's right." She replied.

Then she saw an odd look on his face as she raised a brow.

"What's wrong Young Midoriya? You look like I've never had a nightmare before." She asked him.

"Ack! S-sorry!" He replied, startled, "Its just that... well, you've never mentioned ever having nightmares before."

Now understanding she then told him, "Ah i see, yes you're right I have never once mentioned ever having nightmares to you... Well, i have them, everyone does, even older pros like me."

"Really?" Izuku asked, Shocked.

"Of course."

"Do.. do all heroes have nightmares?"

She was silent for a while before she replied, "Of course they do, just because we fight villains and encounter perilous and dangerous situations with a brave face all the time, it doesn't mean we aren't still scared on the inside of what happened and had happened, and that we don't feel some sort of mental trauma after all of it is over. Most commonly nightmares occur. I have them myself all the time."

"You do?" He asked, more surprise yet saddened.

She nodded, "Of course, as the former symbol of peace I have encountered many many situations that most people and even pro's haven't, situations that are severely trying, heart-wrenching, terrifying, dire, there are a handful of veteran pro heroes who have encountered more than anyone else ever could in their lifetime though probably not as much as I have. As a pro Hero you always have fears of failure, of things going completely awry, of not being able to make it in time to save the day, though many pro heroes let it be a fuel for their determination so that said outcomes never come to be it doesn't change the fact that we don't have those lingering thoughts in their heads and more often than not we lay awake at night from having constant nightmares. Still us heroes work to hide and to buried at fear in order to give people a assurance and a piece of mind. For a true hero saves both the people and their hearts, if they are consumed by fear then they don't feel safe and will panic, But if you smile then they feel assured and safe. Hence why I smile, to help dispel that fear and to give the people assuring hope that everything will be alright, even if I myself feel that fear inside as you know my laughter and smile would be an attempt to try and trick the fear inside and to push forward. Still that in itself isn't easy, sadly I know a good handful of heroes who suffer from PTSD in different forms, sadder still I even knew some who are forced into early retirement because of it and depression. Trauma, injuries, disasters, hostage situations to name a few, it all takes its toll on the heroes eventually in some way or another... But still, fighting against the thing that you are afraid of for the greater good no matter what happens is Both brave and what a hero does, putting other people's wellfare and safety over your own."

Moving her hand off his head before laying her hand on his shoulder as she asked him, "You and your classmates have faced those kind of situations before within this recent year, you and your friends would know this better than anyone, as you've all been thrusted into that territory all too soon even before you got your professional licenses, you know this well right?"

He nodded, knowing that she was correct as memories of all that happened within this year came flooding back to him, first being the usj, then the incident in Hosu, the mall, the training camp, the incident at Kamino Ward and to The Overhaul incident.

Yes he remembered feeling that fear and all those emotions during all of those incidences, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't have a nightmare or two after each incident for days before they died down.

And he knew that what she said about some pros going into early retirement due to some traumatic incident coupled with PTSD was true as he had read some news articles about some of those heroes sometime back.

He had heard that it's the external wounds that heal the quickest, and it was true, there was a huge difference between physical scarring and mental, emotional and psychological scarring, trying to recover from all three of those always took longer as harm to the mind was a very delicate matter to address.

Especially for Eri, he knew that the poor kid had gone through such severe trauma for he wasn't even sure he wanted to know how long, while she was finally free of that monster she still had a lot of recovering to do in regards of the mind mentally, emotionally and psychologically. Indeed he did recall the doctor saying that she has post-traumatic stress disorder, especially when it comes to 'bird people' or people that have some kind of bird like features on them mainly around their face due to a mutation or quirk, because of the Overhaul user and his minions.

But he knew that she would not be alone as he, Mirio and the others would be by her side to help her every step of the way. He was determined to help her settle into a normal life, he wouldn't be able to call himself a hero in training if he didn't take the time to help her after everything that has happened.

"Its not easy, it never is more often than not, but thats why we got to keep pushing forward and overcome the trials ahead no matter how scary they may be, to ensure that the people can have a future full of Hope, allow those thoughts to be a drive for your determination to ensures that dire outcomes will never come to pass. And spread that hope to others. And do so with a smile on your face. As my Master had said to me "If you have to save someone, that means that they've probably gone through something terrifying, they'll be frightened, remember that real heroes don't just save lives, they save a persons heart too, ...No matter how scared you are, you should smile to show that things will be okay, in this world, the ones always smiling are the ones who are the strongest."" She told him as he nodded in determination.

Toshinori smiled more before pulling the boy into her arms, giving him an assuring hug knowing his worried wartness. This surprised the boy but Izuku smiled as he hugged her back without hesitation, laying his head on her chest where her heart was, listening to its gentle heartbeats as they calmed him down.

As for Toshinori, admittingly she needed this, even if she won't say it out loud nor tell the boy about what her nightmare was about as it was far too disturbing to even speak of it. Just holding the boy close to her had made her relax and calm her ailing thoughts, running her hand through his hair once more ruffling through it as the two stayed in this calm atmosphere for a while before they both let go.

"Now that that's settled," Toshinori said as she moved on from the subject, "Mind if I ask you why you are up this early in the morning."

The sun was just starting to rise as Dawn had arrived when she checked the time, it being nearly 5:30 am.

Izuku smiled as he replied, "I was going to go out for an early morning jog before breakfast."

Toshinori chuckled as she said, "Still working hard as always. Do you mind if i join you?"

Izuku nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!"

"Great! Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the common room." Toshinori smiled more.

Izuku nodded again before he left to room to let her dressed, striping off her pajamas and putting them in the laundry hamper, deciding to take a shower when she got back, she got on her track suit which the colors and design resembled her Golden Age costume before she brushed her unruly and right now messy 'bed head' hair and put it into a ponytail. She also turned on the faucet and proceeded to slash water on her face to wash away the sweat and refresh herself, which did help as she sighed and turned off the water before she dried her face.

A run around campus grounds was just what she needed to keep her mind off of the nightmare, which to her and it still bothered her that it felt far too real to be a nightmare.

A shudder arose at that thought, _'Better not dwell on that.'_ She thought to herself as she shook her head, _'Just focus on the present. Besides Izuku ... My boy, is waiting for me, better not leave him waiting for long.'_

With that she left the bathroom, grabbed her phone and left her room, ready to start the day on a good note.

**There you go!****I hope you all enjoyed this, and I've been wondering for a while, and I want to hear from you all, should I turn this one shot into a full story, a one shot story series or leave it as it is???****Given that I'm already working on two other stories and how busy my life can be, time getting away from me at times, but still I try to make time to do the stories as this a hobby not a job, you'll have to be really patient with me, okay?****Please leave your review here and tell me!****Also, if anyone knows how to do polls on fanfiction please let me know cuz I don't have a clue how to do it.****I would really appreciate it.****Have a good day everyone!!**


	2. Poundering

**I have decided to turn this one shot into a full story after some careful thinking and from the results of the poll I had on Fanfiction and one that I had on Amino!**

**I do hope you all will enjoy this next chapter that I've made!**

Strolling down the hallways of UA, now able to relax after going on that jog with Izuku and having a nice simple breakfast after that horrific nightmare she had, Toshinori, now in her teachers uniform which consisted of a long sleeve white button-up shirt with a black button up vest on top, a red ribbon around her shirts collar tied in a cute ribbon, a black skirt which ended at her knees, tall white high socks which end above her knees and black dress shoes, was looking forward to what the day would bring.

It was a pleasant day as there was not a cloud in the sky and the weather today was very reasonable and pleasant, so much so that you can have a picnic today if one decided too.

She was glad that everything was alright and that nightmare was as it was, a nightmare.

But... that still doesn't change the fact that it it was pretty disturbing, it just felt way too real to be a nightmare though she thinks it may just be a bit of paranoia and some of the phantom after effects of it.

Yet despite knowing everything was alright, something really boggled her mind as this left her very confused...

She knew her worst enemy all too well, she knew what he was capable of and how he usually acts, how dangerous he was, this man was the very one who had killed her mentor and gravely injured her years ago, though thankfully she had survived from it albeit barely, he was a monster both inside and out.

So... why had he kissed her???? (even if it was only just a nightmare)

It quite literally made no sense at all to her, she knew very well that he would never do this sort of thing, sure he knew every single dirty scheme and persuasion and manipulation and plan and horrific torture methods in the dark book of villainy and would use any one of them to his advantage to further his diabolical endeavors (except taking away someone's virginity or being a pedophile, despite all he's done even he wouldn't sink those kind of levels strangely but thankfully).

So... why?

She herself could never ever ever imagine him doing something so considerably meaningless as kissing his worst enemy, she was pretty sure that he would rather be quirkless or become a Nomu himself than kiss her of all people, she who was the one who had destroyed his plans one by one, took him down several times with the last time leading him to being put in jail, almost killed him after he nearly killed her the first time they encounter after years of training and after her mentor died so long ago, you get the picture.

After all, they were enemies, enough said.

So why in the world did that kind of nightmare happened?

Was she thinking too much about it? Probably. She should really just let it go, it wasn't going to do her any good if she dwelled on it for too long. Otherwise she probably need to see the school therapist.

"Are you heading to the staff room or are you just going to stand there all day?"

This made her yelped as she's spat a small bit of blood from her mouth before turning to the source The voice, knowing who it was right away, as Aizawa was there staring at her his iconic bored, tired expression, already in his hero uniform ready for another day of school teaching.

She sighed, taking the handkerchief from her pocket out and wipe the blood from hee mouth and where it dripped down her chin, "Sorry about that Aizawa." She told him, smiling, "Just had something on my mind."

"Something I should be concerned about?" He asked.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort, just something rather ridiculous."

"So much so that it made you stop in the middle of hall on your way to the staff room with a very confused and unsure look on your face?"

He saw that huh?

He had a way of noticing things that other people, excluding Izuku, Chiyo, Tsukauchi and Nezu, wouldn't really see right away, especially when it came to her. Blunt and getting to the point, remind her much of one of her students Asui, since they both were in charge of teaching the hero core students of class 1A it wasn't a surprise that both of them would know something about the other if anything was off-kilter somewhere by this point.

"Does it have something to do with last night?" He asked her.

This made her raise a brow.

Last night? What did he mean?

Wait a minute, now that she thought about it, she couldn't really recall what she did last night, she did remember she was making her way home from after talking with Izuku's mother, but she couldn't actually remember how she actually got back to the dorms last night, because that was when her nightmare was happening.

What happened exactly?

"Would you mind clarifying what you mean there?" She asked

"Last night you came back a little after midnight and you looked pretty much so tired that you would fall asleep at any minute, you just gave me a simple wave when you saw me before you made your way to your dorm room." He told her.

"Really now?" She asked him, "Honestly I don't actually remember how I got back to the dorms after the meeting with Young Midoriya's mother."

"Sleepiness can sometimes also lead to short-term memory depending on how tired the person is." He pointed out, "And you definitely look like you were about to collapse at any moment."

"Hmm... you're probably right." She said to him as it made sense.

"...Did something happen on your way back?" He asked her. "You might as well tell me, if it'll get you to stop getting distracted in the middle of school. And explain to me why you were screaming early in the morning while everybody else was still out like a light?"

Oh... guess Young Midoriya wasn't the only one who heard her screaming then?

She sighed, as much as she wanted to avoid the topic she knew that he wasn't going to let her go that easily, while she knows he would normally mind his own business there were times that he did stick his nose into other people's business if they seemed even the slightly bit concerning, and he would not budge an inch until he got an answer.

Besides that, in his own way he has become a bit more concerned about her well-being, he may look annoyed with her but he actually cared about her even if he doesn't say it out loud.

Not to mention that talking about it would probably do her more good in Long run.

"It was a nightmare I had last night, though seems rather ridiculous at the same time it was pretty disturbing." She told him.

"So much that it left you without any knowledge on how you got back here and that bad to make you scream like someone were about to murder you?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes," Shuttering at the mere thought of it, "Not only very disturbing but also made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"How so?"

"So much so that you would think that was the most ridiculous thing you ever heard of in your whole life."

"And that would be?"

"... Well at first it was frightening until the ending of it which is where it made no sense to me at all. ... In the nightmare, I was about to make my way to the train station to get back UA when suddenly I was pulled into an alley and there stood ... All For One..."

"The villain who has been your longtime enemy and who was responsible for all that chaos and damage that was done at Kamino ward?"

"The very same one. *sighs* Anyways, I knew that if I tried anything then I would be toast considering that I can't be a Hero anymore not to mention the fact that the state of my body made it obvious of who would win if we were to go into a fist fight, anyways I knew he was going to do something to me but I didn't know what, but strangely he didn't hurt me, the only thing he did was talk for a bit before he... he..."

She shutters again at the thought of it.

"He what? What did he do?"

"... ... ... ... He kissed me... on the... lips."

This made his eyes widened, flabbergast, blinking a bit before he said, "You're right, that does sound very ridiculous and makes absolutely no sense at all. Given the circumstance it's no wonder it was so disturbing to you"

"Told you."

"And you have no idea whatsoever why in the world you had a nightmare like that?"

"Not in the slightly. Nonetheless, I'm just thankful that It was only just that, a nightmare. If it happened for real I surely would have thrown up, which I'm thankful that I didn't do this morning when I woke up from it, and go to a psychiatrist to try to make sense of it all. I even checked in with Tsukauchi to confirm that he was still in jail to make sure and to assure myself that it was just a nightmare."

"Who can blame you for reacting like that? Anyone would have felt the very same way if they were in your shoes."

"Hence why I've been trying not to think about it it and get it out of my mind."

"Understandable."

"Good morning!"

Called the voice of Cementoss as the two of them turn to where he was as he approached them.

"Morning." Both of them replied, the female greeting him with a smile while the other greet him tiredly.

"How are you doing today?" Toshinori asked him.

"I'm doing well," He told her, "Did you both get the memo today?"

"Memo? About what?" Aizawa asked him.

"The principal has a new lesson plan for each of our classes today, so he has asked us all to come to his office to collect them before we get started on the school day." He replied.

"Got it." Toshinori replied, "We'll catch up with you and the others in a bit, just need to wrap up our discussion."

"Understood. I'll see you both there." The cement hero nodded before he made his way down the hallway passing by the two.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Their discussion continued.

"Hopefully that nightmare of yours was just a one-time deal." Aizawa signed as he stuffed his hands back into his pants pocket which he had been doing earlier before he approached her. "If it does arise again, come find me so we can talk, I don't want to have to deal with your stubbornness again over something you think that you can handle on your own but In the end it turns out you can't, got it?

She nodded. She has learned that the hard way too many times, the last time ended with her getting constricted by his captors scarf and being given a glare so frightening then usual that it left her shaken for a while.

"You're not the only one hoping that Aizawa." Toshinori agreed. _'Very__ much so.'_ She thought to herself before she concluded by saying, "But for now all we can do is wait and see what happens next."

He merely nodded before the two of them made their way to the principal's office to collect their new lesson plans from him.


	3. Afterword

**A new chapter is here!**

The rest of the day went by without a hitch.

Some students were still focusing on trying to find an agency for them to go to for the work study, some were away at their work study already, some like Bakugo and Todoroki (the other day) were off to their extra exams for their retake on the professional license test, some like Izuku were looking for a new place to do their work studies due to unforeseen or dramatic circumstances beyond their control.

Toshinori was helping her student with that they both sat on the sofa in the common room while everybody else was busy or away for whatever reason, now relaxed and feeling better after telling Aizawa what was going on with her, though she felt bad for not telling her student what it was specifically but she wasn't sure how he would react to it.

I mean how would you react if you found out that someone you know was suddenly kissed by their worst enemy out of the blue? Especially when said enemy was the very one who had caused so much harm, violence, mayhem and chaos for so many years, was the most powerful Villain of all and was responsible for the death of the predecessors of One For All? Even if it was just a nightmare?

Though hopefully that nightmare was just a one time deal.

Anyways, back to now, Toshinori had gotten in contact with some pro's to see if any of them might be interested in taking Izuku into their work study after Nighteye's death, to see if any were available.

While Centipeder offered to continue his work study at Nighteye's agency since he took over as it as was handed down to him according to the Foresight users last will read at his funeral (just thinking about it hurt her still), Izuku politely decline as he wanted to take a break from there, it brought back bad memories at the moment and he wanted to get different work experience. The hero understood, telling the boy that if he changed his mind or when he felt ready and feeling up to it he could come back as he was always welcome there.

She got a response from 4 hero agency's, and those 4 were: The wild, wild pussycat's Native (both of whom wanted to thank Izuku for his help in the past with this opportunity), Edgeshot and Best Jeanist (who thankfully was well enough to take an intern even if he couldn't really do much hero work due to his injury still being kind of serious, although she had been told that he was making good progress in his recovery).

All four were good options. But hardest part was chosing which one to go to.

"This won't be easy to decide." Toshinori stated.

"Yeah, i could choose any of them and they would benefit me in a big way. The pussycat's specialized in mountain rescue, Native specialized in solving crimes and even foreign ones that may occur here in Japan that happened from other countries like a detective, Edgeshot is a ninja specializing in stealth and underground/under cover work, And Best Jeanist was the agency that Kacchan went to for his internship after the sports festival and I try to ask him how his internship went but he didn't want to and told me to drop it, apparently that's a bit of a sore subject for him. Why though? I mean Best Jeanist-."

He was interrupted as he felt something swat him in the head, though it was just a thump as it made him yelp as He turn to Toshinori who was the one who did that, "Your spouting word vomit again my boy." She told him as she chuckled.

Izuku blushed at this as he apologized, which made her laugh more telling him that there is no need to apologize as he did nothing wrong.

"By the way, going a bit off topic but I've been meaning to ask you for a while, how has young Eri been doing?" She asked him.

The little girl who Izuku and the others saved from Overhaul and his gang not too long ago, who had been severely traumatized by that Villain for who knows how long, And had a very powerful, rare and unique Quirk unlike any other that was being utilized by that Villain for their horrendously selfish means and she doesn't know how to control it yet though Aizawa have been thinking about bringing her to UA to help with that as he and the others had came up with a solution on how to help her train her quirk safely but have yet to talk to the hospital about that not to mention that they all wanted to help her get comfortable with them all outside of Izuku and Mirio both of whom she trusted the most before doing that.

"She's been doing alright, from what I heard she's still worried about the hospital staff but otherwise she is not outright afraid of them knowing that none of them have any intention of hurting her unlike her captors." Izuku told her, "Infact, Mirio and I were planning to visit her tomorrow as Mr. Aizawa told us that she is stable and ready to have visitors."

"That's good to hear." She was told that the child was willing to sacrifice herself and stay with her captor if it meant that hero rescuers would live and would not be hurt anymore then they already had been even if it would cause her more pain. Willing to take on any pain if it meant that no one had to die.

Fearing for the safety of others even if it means getting hurt herself and willing to make such a sacrifice for their sake was while heartbreaking for a child her age but nonetheless was very admirable.

She had a feeling that she was very similar to her student in that regard as they have had a very difficult past even if their circumstances were completely different. She could become a hero if she wanted to with enough training.

Even if her quirk might be kind of difficult to train as hers was a special quirk unlike any she had ever seen or even heard of in her whole life, yet Nezu have been thinking of a good way to help her train her Quirk without any serious hazards arising, but had yet to tell her or the other staff members what that was specifically, why? She would have to just wait and see for herself, knowing how the principal usually is.

Just then, Izuku's phone rang as he pulled it out of his pocket to check the collar ID. He smiled as he saw who it was.

A while back, Kota and Mandalay came to UA to visit a while before going to Sir Nighteye's agency with Mirio, Kota didn't say it aloud bit Izuku could see it in his facial expressions that he was happy to see him and get a tour of the school while Mandalay went to talk to Eraserhead and Nezu about if he was interested in having the Wild wild pussy cats coming to UA for an arranged training session for both hero classes.

Kota was surprised by all the "All Mightra" merchandise he had, though Izuku was able to explain that he was _Not _obsessed with her, No he was a fanboy not a stalker, he _Admires_ her as she was his hero (heroine technically) growing up and was the only hope he had in becoming a hero since he was a kid since being diagnosed as quirkless before his quirk manifested during the entrance exam.

Izuku also explained to him, when the kid asked why his quirk manifested that late, that being a late or early bloomer was, although uncommon but was still, pretty rare as it can happen to anyone. A rare genetic mutation. Even named a few people he recalled that were either a late or early bloomer to give a few examples.

Kota understood after that, much to the teens relief. And to Kota himself too as he was glad that his hero wasn't a stalker or an obsessed weirdo.

Kota admired Izuku even though he wasn't a pro hero yet and was about 10 years older then him, so why can't the teen admire the former #1 Heroine?

Speaking of her, Kota got to meet her before the day was done, Kota getting to ask her some questions of what it means to be a real hero, how hard it could get, and all that Jazz, and Toshinori was happy to answer them. Even giving him a few points to take to heart for when he gets older and decides what he wanted to do in his life, wether be a pro hero or not. For it was his choice, to which Kota was thankful as he was glad that she and Izuku both would respect his choice of career when he decided on what that was, not forcing it on him.

Before he and the leader of the Pussycat's left, he asked her if she could give Izuku a number so that they can talk to each other when they had the time, which she smiled and agreed as she and the green haired boy exchanged numbers, even addresses for letter sending, before the child-adult duo left.

After asking his mentor if he could have a minute to take the call, and she said that it was no problem and to go right ahead, he replied:

"Hello," He greeted, "... Oh Mandalay, what's up?" He asked, "... Yeah I'm still deciding, why do you ask?... Yes?... !!!. Really?!" He asked in shock, which nearly made Toshinori cough up blood in startlement (she had been getting a bit better at trying take care of herself so to not cough or spit out blood and risk something, but it still happened here and there), "Are you serious?!" Izuku asked, still in shock which soon turned to excitement as he was nodding and a big smile appeared on his face, "Absolutely-of course! I'm looking forward to it! ... Yes that would be perfect, okay I'll see you all then... bye."

"What did Mandalay say?" The retired pro asked him as the boy couldn't help but chuckle before he replied, "She said that she, the Pussycat's, Native, Edgeshot and Best Jeanist are all going to be in Musutafu for the next two months for an assigned patrol route exchange program (being allowed to get back to their respective agencies for certain things like gathering supplies and such), and they are all booked at the newly designed multi-scenario gym which doubles as a hotel until it's over, and since I got recommendations from all of them, they talked about it and would like me to work under them until they all leave. That way I can learn and get experience from all of them without having to choose just one."

_'Huh, what are the odds?'_ She thought internally before she smiled back and said, "That's great my boy!"

Even if it was only going to be for two months, this will definitely be good for the boy, not only for his training but as a way to gain experience for multiple different people in several different scenarios in one place.

She knew that he was going to make her proud, and she was happy to see that He was growing up more and getting stronger each day, sometimes a little too fast.

_'I know you will become an amazing hero one day Izuku... '_ She then chuckled internally, _'Though, please slow down some for this old girl, you still have time to grow and room to improve.'_

She knew that if she said that aloud the boy would chuckled and say, 'You're not old All Mightra.'

Even thinking about it made her chuckled inside me.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Taking Aizawa's advice, she took a warm cup of chamomile tea mixed with lavender with her as she made her way too her room.

Everyone by now was either asleep, up late studying before going to bed, Chatting with their fellow classmates before turning in for the night or were getting ready to hit the sack.

She knew the Erasure hero was patrolling right now, but would be back soon to get to sleep so he would be (as) ready (as possible) for the following day.

Chamomile was one of the few teas that helped you to get to sleep as it was one of the sleepiest and soothing teas that you could taste, though to some people they don't really like the taste so sometimes they would add an additional (different) tea bag just to change the flavor but they would still get the nutrients that their body needed while also tasting pleasant.

Why the tea?

Because she didn't want to have another disturbing dream like last night.

Still it makes her shutter.

She may not know, nor does she want to know, why she had that dream last night, but she didn't want to risk having a relapse, you can't blame her if you were in her position.

Upon arriving she soon turned on her side lamp on her night stand and got into bed before she started to sipping her tea.

As she did, she recalled her time with Izuku, Happy about what came up so her student would be able to learn from all of the heroes that he got recommendations from, even if only for a few months until he needed to choose a permanent one or a different one outside of the group.

Learning from each one of them will help her student in the long run, if only she could join him but she couldn't due to her teaching responsibilities, although she did plan to visit when she got the chance just to check on his progress.

Plus, she knows she needs to step back to let her student grow. She may get worried about him at times but she had to remind herself to not mother hen him every time.

She wanted him to get stronger and learn on his own, not be smothered by her nor his own mom, how will he make progress if she didn't give him space to do so?

As much as she didn't want to admit it, really she didn't considering she knew who, but All For One was right about one thing, he needs to be able to branch out on his own without her throwing a safety blanket on him. But still if she student needed some advice, help and comfort from her in a way she would be there to help however she could, just as she would her students.

He has grown so much since she met him all that time ago, even though it's been almost a 1 1/2 it to her felt longer, he had surpassed her explantations every time, never stopped surprising her and making her proud, overcoming every challenge thrown his way, learning so much from all he had encountered up until now, a boy with the heart of a hero and who had a very big heart, caring deeply about his family, friends and the well being of others as well.

She had no doubt in her mind and heart that he will become a fine pro hero and the next symbol of peace, a symbol of hope one day, better then she was.

Soon she was finished with her tea as she then set the cup aside and shut off her lamp, pulling the covers over her as she got into a comfortable position.

Aside from that dream, which still felt too real to be a dream (but again it was probably her paranoia) and talking with Aizawa and Izuku, the rest of the day went by without a hitch and it was productive, thankfully.

Wonder she did about what tomorrow would bring as the affects of the tea started to kick in, welcoming her into slumberland as she peacefully fell asleep.

**Sorry for the long delay, to many things happening but I finally finished this!**

**I hope you all are having a good day, tell me what you think of this chapter in your review.**

**More stuff will happen in the next chapter I promise, if this was too slow for you I apologise but you're going to have to expect chapters like this to pop up every once in a while in any story you read. But they can be a nice change in pace sometimes.**

**Until next time, TTFN (Ta-ta for now)**!


	4. Update!

**A/N:**

Another **rare** update on Saturday.

To My fellow readers, I know I said I was going to be posting the new chapters of my 3 currently running stories soon, But you're going to have to wait a little while longer.

I've been pretty busy with lots of major chores getting done around the house, I've been very preoccupied, But thankfully I only have to work just for a little while longer, a couple more days at least, then I can get to a posting the chapters which again are still almost done as I haven't gotten back to them yet.

Not to mention on the side I've been working on making another one shot, which It's almost halfway done.

I _have_ been working on the chapters bit by bit when I have a chance.

So please be patient just for a while longer. Ok?

Thank you all for your support, for liking these stories: "It's because of him that our lives change for the better", "The (former) Heroine and the Villain", and "Looming nightmare". Thank you for your patience and I hope you are all doing fine and well despite the circumstances and I hope you and your families all have a good week!

TTFN! (Ta-ta for now!)


	5. Company

**I'M ALIVE! Sorry for the long delay my dear readers.**

**Enjoy This latest chapter!****!**

Grading papers were not a thing she enjoyed, same went for doing paperwork, too much work and not to mention that times it was boring, but someone has to do it or it would never be finished and will pile up over time.

Still it beats digging ditches, as her late father use to say as the old saying goes... or something along those lines.

Thankfully she was about halfway done, after that she can break for lunch, Humming a tone to make the work go by faster so she can join the others in the teachers lounge by the time the bell rang for lunch.

Thankful also that she hadn't had another nightmare since that night in the last few days, the last thing she wanted was a relapse.

Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming UA cultural festival, All classes in the hero, support, general studies, and business courses were getting geared up and making preparations for it coming up in the following weeks.

Class 1-A had decided to do a concert at the festival, which will be a way to help relieve distress and tension from everything that has happened up until now which was a brilliant idea.

She also had been helping Izuku, when he wasn't busy at his work studies with the pro's, to practicing with his quirk to learn how to use it more efficiently and start creating long distance moves to help ease the stress, tension and pain from his weakened arms and give him more options to use in his arsenal in the future.

So far they've been doing well though he still suffers some strain and pain from using his quirk at 20% more often so to try and get used to that much power flowing through him, still progress is progress even if it was taking a slow pace but that was okay because they didn't want any more breaks then what the boy already had to deal with up until recently.

Earlier today, Mei Hatsume of the support course had ran into them in the middle of their training and had proposed an idea for a support item for the boy so that he can use his power at a certain percentage without hurting himself when he had told her that wanted to create long distance moves but was having difficulty due to the straining he received from using 20% of his quirk.

She promised that she would have the gear for him as soon as possible before she ran off to continue testing the new support item that she was testing before encountering them with the wild excitement flashing in her eyes.

_'How that girl can have more energy then a 5 year old when it comes to machines and support gear? I may never find out.__ I feel bad for Powerloader, with her shenanigans the poor guy will get gray hairs before he even turns 50.'_ Toshinori mused as she giggled softly as she got to work on finishing the second to last paper she needed a grade as she smiled. _'Still, if this works, and I have no doubt it will because of the assurance and the talent of young Hatsume (No matter how eccentric she could be), Then young Izuku will be able to excel more in his training and in becoming the hero he is striding to be.'_

Before she knew it, she was finally done and was ready to join her fellow coworkers for lunch, but before she could get up from her seat she heard a knocking sounds on the door of her office.

"Come in." She called. _'Wonder who it is?'_

The door open to reveal Present Mic, better known as Hizashi Yamada under his hero persona, who, as she notice right away, had a beautiful bouquet of flowers consisting of white, yellow and blue roses wrapped in white plastic wrap and and tied with a black silk ribbon.

"Yo All Mightra, you busy?" He asked her, "I got a delivery for you."

"I've just finished the last bit of paper's to grade, so your timing is perfect, Please come in." She told him as he stepped in before she, already knowing that the bouquet was for her, asked him, "Who's the bouquet from?"

"Don't know." He replied as He handed her the bouquet once he got to her desk as she accepted them before he continued, "We just got this delivery about 5 minutes ago, Not even the mail carrier was sure who had sent them, but I do not doubt that it's got to be from a fan, even though you're in retirement from hero work you're still renowned by everyone for all that you have done within the last couple of decades."

She smiled softly at that.

This was of no surprise to her considering all that she had done before retirement, So many years she put into protecting people and being a symbol of peace until that night at Kamino, but still that didn't change the fact that this gift was very thoughtful.

Upon closer inspection she noticed a small card hidden in the bouquet as she pulled it out.

"A card? What does it say?" The Voice hero asked her as she read it:

_"Yellow as your hair which is the color of a bright sunflower, Your eyes blue as an electric storm that sparkles with unending hope, and you soul which shines as white as the purity within you heart like freshly fallen snow, even in retirement you are and always will be everyone's hero and will be remembered always and forever more." -AO_

"Another admirer of yours?" Present Mic asked as he chuckled.

It was of no surprise to anyone that she would have numerous amounts of admirers because of her previous career, especially from those who claim to be suitors for her. (Not to mention that before, according to everybody, she was drop dead gorgeous in her hero form, She knew that her real form was not too pleasant a thing to see although some people still say that she still looked fairly pretty)

Although she always politely declined when being asked out on a date by anybody as she had no interest in finding love, and even more so after what All For One had done to her several years ago, still it kind of surprised her to see that some people still wanted to go out with her even with her appearance as it was now.

But still she declines, as she was perfectly happy being single. She did have a few crushes on some heroes here and there over the years but they were just schoolgirl crushes and those precious crushes were always squashed at the reminder of how much danger she would pose to anyone hero or not, retired or not, if she were to date anyone considering how many enemies she had made over the years.

Even after retirement she didn't want to put anybody in danger, still really there's nothing shameful nor sinful about being single.

Besides she always had a feeling that those wanted to date her had alternative motives, and she didn't want to take any chances.

"No doubt about it." She said as she knew that some of the words in the poem in the note were referring to the colors of the roses that were in the bouquet that she had received.

"And before you say anything, answer is no. I've already told you and Midnight a million times that I'm not interested in finding love, and I'm perfectly fine with it." She told him, reminded him this, as she went pull out a vase, plant food for flowers in a vase and a bottle of water from her desk drawer (This is not the first time that she had received a bouquet of flowers from anyone, so she had these items prepared right away for if she did receive one or two) and got started in unwrapping the bouquet and putting it in the vase and getting it watered and fed.

"Come on girl, you deserve to have somebody to love and to love you back in return after everything you've done." He tried to convince her, "After all the great things that you did over the years, its not fair that you have to be alone. I mean, aren't you lonely?"

"Mic," She said as she set the vase on her desk on the left hand side, "I appreciate your concern, really I do, but I can assure you that I'm not lonely, really, I'm all right, you know I can take care of myself, besides who would want to date at this scrawny scarecrow of a woman."

"No you're not." He insisted, "Any man would be happy to have you as a lover, regardless of how you look now. Physical appearance alone shouldn't matter. Everything about you inside is what makes you beautiful."

Still she shook her head at him. While she was kinda of curious as to what it was like to be in love, she didn't have the courage nor the interest to pursue it.

As she had heard countless stories about how some people only dated for someone's physical appearance or wealth or for fame or reputation or because of their quirks, none of those things was real love (hence why she hates the idea of cork marriages). No, Not going to take a chance, she was aware of how much heartache it caused anyone in that situation.

She didn't want that.

If, and I mean a very big IF, she hypothetically did want have a boyfriend she wanted to be loved by who she was on the inside, The person that she was in her heart should matter more, "One's true beauty lays from within." As her late grandmother used to say back when she was still pretty young, and was right about it.

Weather For love or not, the person on the inside, who they choose to be, should be the most important thing that matters the most.

The Voice hero was right about that one bit, but still, The bachelorette life was life for her.

She was okay with it.

**LATER**** THAT DAY, 8AM, TOSHINORI YAGI'S DORM ROOM**

"There we go, all done." She said as wipe the imaginary dust off of her fingers as she took a look at her handy work as she just finished rearranging her entire bookshelf as she hadn't gotten a chance to do that when she first entered the dorm rooms and with everything that's been happening since then.

The rest of the day had been well. Everyone had a good day, the rest of the classes for today had gone well without too many bumps in the road besides some light bruising and exhaustion from quirk overusage on some of the 1-A students during their hero course training, but it wasn't anything they couldn't walk away from before.

After that she spent the rest of her time chatting with some of her students about their training today and later chatting with Izuku, Thrilled that Aizawa and Nezu had allowed the boy and Mirio to bring Eri to The school festival that was coming up so that she could experience all the joy and excitement and hopefully help her understand what it was like to feel joy, hoping that will be something to help her be able to smile as she had been told that the poor girl didn't know how to smile, much to her sorrow and shock, due to all the abuse in the horror she had to deal with when she was with Overhaul for who even knows how long within her short life so far before she was rescued. She too hoped that the school festival will be a great help for her mental and emotional recovery.

If It weren't for the fact that overhaul lost his arms because of the league of villains, she herself would have ripped his arms off and used them to beat him to a pulp. (How dare he do something so horrendously horrific to an innocent little girl!?!!?)

In fact, the two were going to bring her to UA to give her a tour around the place, letting her interact with some of the other students who are also involved with her rescue and meeting their friends too. To help her not feel so shy, scared and skittish around other people and to familiarize herself with her new surroundings beforehand.

She was looking forward to finally meeting the child herself, hoping she too could help her in some way and that Eri wouldn't be scared of her scarecrow like appearance (regardless of how much the others say otherwise she knew that she wasn't the most desirable person to be around physically) as she was a really friendly and caring woman despite that.

Just as she was about to go down stairs to join her students for dinner, She heard a knocking on her door.

"All Mightra?"

Calling the voice Snipe as she told him to come in.

It was pretty rare to see him outside of his hero costume, The same went for Ectoplasm though that was rarer in itself because of his physical appearance as to many looked pretty creepy but that doesn't change the fact that he's a pretty nice guy despite his appearance and he understands very well how she feels about how one's physical appearance might offset somebody, she was one of the few people that had gotten the first glance of what they look like outside of their costumes and who they were even before the school year started.

Snipe, better known as Rokkuon Seibunakama, stepped into the room.

**(A/N: I seriously do not know his real name, it's not listed on his wiki either so I made up a name. Rokkuon means Lock on, Seibu means Western, and Nakama means Pal. Hope you like it!)**

With his mask off you can see what his face look like as he had deep earth brown eyes, he had several scars which looked a lot like graces that came from bullets on his face as He had one across his naval cavity, one around his left eyebrow in a diagonal angle, and one under and over his chin (when she had asked him, he had said, as he said to make the long story short, when he was a teenager He was having trouble trying to learn how handle a real gun once he finally got one when he started attending UA after they learned of what his quirk was capable of, his dad may have taught him everything there was to wheeling a gun but that was back when he was using a fake gun and never a real one, then when horribly wrong during the first few practices as the force of the gun when the tricker was pull spooked him really bad to the point where he misdirected his quirk several times by accident resulting him getting those scars on his faces and several people nearly getting hit by bullets not to mention the walls and several things in the training room getting hit by said stray bullets, He needed a lot more practice after that not to mention some counseling and some school guidance to help him to be able to wield the gun without any more hiccups. Really, you wouldn't have known it, but back in his younger years He was actually a pretty nervous and easy to spook kind of teen when it came to several things... that and the very reality of wheeling a real gun in his hands and how much real harm he could actually cause had hit him pretty hard leading to those accidents (there's a difference between learning the consequences of what a gun can do from a person and actually realizing the consequences now that you had an actual gun in your own hands, Believe me you can see a difference right away.)).

Moving on (That paragraph was very long after all), He had deeply tan skin, you could see his dreadlocks much more now that he was without his signature hat which he wears even outside of his hero costume though seeing him without it is still rare like now, He wore a long dark brown trench coat that reached down to his knees that was on top of a plain white t-shirt, black belt, light tan pants and dark brown cargo boots.

"I hope you can pardon me for coming in right before dinner." He said to her with a friendly smile (He looked very handsome especially with that smile, and you can hear his voice more clearly now that he wasn't wearing his mask as he had an Australian accent to his voice), when she told him that she didn't mind at all and ask him why he had came he then said, "I was hoping you can help me with a little favor I promise someone."

"What kind of favor?" She asked him, curious.

"You know about that bar that me and the guys sometimes go to on an occasion? Well you see, an old schoolmate of mine, Rin Uxia, Those the las prefers to call herself Ri-U, called me to help her clean up the bar as it got involved with a nasty Villain attack earlier today (I was in the middle of a mission with some of the pros earlier today hence why I didn't know about it until just now as I only gotten back to the school after a successful job well done about 30 minutes ago which was when it had happened,), thankfully neither she nor any of her customers got hurt and the ones responsible for the incident were arrested, however her bar is left in a pretty big mess. She was hoping that I could come helper clean the place up as I owed her a favor for something that she did for me last year (which is private by the way so I reckon that you don't ask). She said that I could bring an extra person or two along to help if I wanted. And well..."

"Everyone else is busy except me and Aizawa?"

"You hit the bullseye there. The principal is a no-go as Ri-U is deathly afraid of rodents even though the principle is only part-rodent (The last one she saw was bigger than the normal rat and it scared her so bad that she nearly had a heart attack, reason for phobia is because of a really bad incident that she was involved in when she was a child and she absolutely refuses to tell no one, even me about it), Cementoss, Vlad king, Midnight and Hound dog are busy grading papers and working on lesson plans for tomorrow, they're a bit shorthanded because Powerloader is having a lot of technical problems in the support item workshop as it seems that Hatsume's latest invention backfire really bad this time among any other time it happened, Present Mic is busy with his talk show tonight and won't be back until 10:30 at the latest, Ectoplasm suddenly came down with a really bad cold about 2 hours ago (Long story short he was accidentally locked in the walk-in freezer until eventually Lunch rush heard him poundering at the door 3 minutes after when the cook realized that he forgot about his souffle in the oven and rush back and thats when he heard the pounding on the door inwardly, how the man got trapped in there in the first place is anyone's guess as He hasn't told any of us yet due both nearly freezing to death and came down with the cold soon after. Apparently the Man really does not like freezing cold temperatures that are equivalent to that of being trapped in a walk-in freezer for some time as He was born in an area where it was pretty hot all the time And hence why he always wears a thick trench coat as part of his hero costume), Lunch rush himself is busy making everyone dinner and it won't be able to come around to help until around 9:45 at the earliest, Thirteen's quirk would not be good for indoor use especially with the size of the bar that the bar is not to mention that she was also busy helping grading papers as well and tutoring several students who are having trouble with math, For obvious reasons I cannot ask Recovery girl for help, so you and Aizawa are you only two I can find to help me help her."

"Huh, that makes sense."

"If You're not busy, could you and Aizawa help me with this?? Ri-U's going to make dinner so that we won't be skipping out on it as a way to say thank you. Please?"

With a smile She nodded, "Of course."

Before she knew it, She felt herself being enveloped in a strong hug by her co-worker, "Thank you, I own you one!

Which caused her to giggle.

**HOURS LATER, A FEW MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT**

"I'm so sorry to have kept you for so long, I know that your job at UA is important and I just feel so ashamed that I kept you away-."

"It's ok Ri-U-san, I didn't mind at all. It was very pleasant to chat for a while after the cleaning got done."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok, well, I better let you get back to UA before it gets even later then it already is. I can give you money for a train ticket."

"Oh please there's no need for you to do that, I have my wallet on me and I have more than enough to get myself a train ticket to get back to the school. Having used to be the number one heroine, I have more than enough in the bank to help me if I need to."

"If you say so, Have a good night Toshi-san!"

"You too Ri-U-san!"

And with that Toshinori soon left the bar and made her way down the street.

The night was a bit cool but not too much to be needing a sweater thankfully, The streets were quiet with the occasional car passing, it felt pretty serene.

She didn't mind walking back home on her own as she has done this numerous of times.

Though the cool air didn't really help her in regards of her tiredness as she let out a yawn, really who wouldn't be tired after all that work there.

Here's what happened:

After agreeing to help their co-worker with his friends bar (with a lot of convincing to and reluctance from Aizawa), The gang of two guys and one girl made their way to the bar in question which was in Musutafu seven 1/2 blocks away from the train station.

Upon arriving their they met the woman, who is around her early thirties, they were helping.

Ri-U obviously had chinchilla related quick due to her grey chinchilla ears and tail Not to mention the shape of her hands and her eyes with were dark brown with her hair being same color, lightly tan skin, She wore a white tank top under a red shoal, black shorts reaching past her thighs, tall gray high socks and black sandals.

Upon seeing them, She looked at them in shock but then squealed and delight as she hugged all three of them, first thanking Snipe for coming, then asking him why she wasn't told that he was bringing Eraserhead and All Mightra as she was a fan of both of them (much to Toshinori's amusement and Aizawa's annoyance).

The trio were Brought to a private room where she had set up dinner for all of them (Ri-U, thankfully have been told ahead of time before their arrival about Toshinori's condition) with a plate of different food for each one specifically.

Toshinori had two rice balls, a meat bun and freshly made chicken soup (with the chicken and some veggie bits diced to smaller tiny size to make it easier for her to digest it all), Snipe had country fried steak and mashed potatoes with pepper gravy and steamed broccoli, and Aizawa had a big bowl of vegetable chicken soup with rice, cat shaped butter rolls (as she had been told that he liked cats) and a small bowl almonds, as for drinks they all had a nice pot of freshly brewed oolong jasmine tea.

Her cooking was pretty good and everyone enjoyed it.

Soon after they finished and allowed their foods to digest into their stomachs (even though Toshinori did not have one anymore that doesn't mean that the food's not digesting), they all got to work and helping to clean up the bar and to put a boards around areas where there were holes from the Villain fight like walls and mostly windows, vacuuming and sweeping up any broken glass and bits it didn't get vacuum or swept up yet, doing some minor repairs here and there that they were able to handle themselves. Making a list of things to get to help further with the repairs on a later date or what they can do right now. you get the picture.

Lunch rush came by the help A few short hours later, and later after that so was Present Mic who managed to buy some things to help with the repairs.

After hours of working it was around 10:30 when The gang had finally finished getting as much as they could get done finished as the place looked a better then before, still look pretty decent even if some places were still look like and survived the battlefield which it did.

Toshinori was The last one leave as Ri-U wanted ask her a few more questions, which she didn't mind as She told everyone else to head back to UA and that she would catch up as soon as she could, Aizawa reminding her to get back to the dorms as soon as she was finished there as she needs get some sleep and get ready for the next day.

It went from a QA to a few conversations about school life and places they've seen in their travels respectively.

They were having such a pleasant time that neither of them have realized how late it got until the retired hero check to wrist watch.

Leading to right now.

She was making back to UA.

It would take sometime before she got back to the school so she had plenty of time to let her mind flow to other matters.

Like... Nighteye's, Osamu's, Funeral service coming up the day after tomorrow.

**(****A/N: I chose to make the funeral service happen a little after Mirio and Izuku's visit at the hospital to see Eri.****)**

She was dreading it, in all honesty she really didn't want to attend and otherwise have that reality hit her once more at full force, but she knew that she had to go through with it. Otherwise She would hurt herself more. Otherwise She would not be able to let go of the past though that did not mean that she would forget it She was not going to let it drag her down.

To send her final farewell to him as his casket would be joining those already buried in the cemetery.

She knew that the dead know nothing, but she wanted to see his body send off to join those that lay in their respective graves. He who had been a hero, the hero who fought with every ounce of his being to save everyone, her best friend, her sidekick, her partner, her comrade, the man who was like a little brother to her... And now...

He was gone. He was really gone and He was never coming back.

It hurts. Just thinking about brought that on her old heart.

It hurts a lot.

One of her dearest friends/family members who died to save her students and Eri, to Ensure that everybody got out of their alive even if he were to lose his life.

To change the future he predicted even when clouded by so much doubt. Desperate, and in pain, not fully realizing that the future was being changed until after Izuku defeated Overhaul.

Memories of him flooded her mind as she walked.

Back to before they had split up.

The More she thought about it, all the struggles, some arguments here and there, some of the more lighthearted and happier times, their victories, team work, funny shenanigans... to their final physical confrontation in the hospital after her fight against All For One before seeing him on that same hospital bed one more time not too long ago after all these years... The More her heart started to ache.

In sorrow, grief, self-loathing at her own stubbornness for not seeing him sooner outside of the occasional phone call conversations before they stopped all together after she had chosen her successor to which they had a big disagreement there, Hatred at her own selfishness even though Nighteye told her that it wasn't her fault and that she had no reason to blame herself as it was his, frustrated at herself for not listening to her students sooner to meet him and make amends...

... Guilty and regretful for not making an attempt to make up with him, to trying work things out, to find a way to solve things together, How things could have been so different had they... Had she...

_'I'm so sorry...'_ She thought sorrowly.

She couldn't be any more thankful to be beside herself and she wanted to be alone so that she can let her tears fall without anyone seeing even though she wanted to make them stop, even trying to wipe them away, she couldn't...

That pain was all too much for her to bare.

Trying to hold it back before ... before the funeral... that _dreadful_ funeral She will attend felt fruitless right now.

Could she really be strong enough to try and ignore it now when it all came back into her mind?

No one could see her, no one would know nor could know. She was the one who had to be strong for them all even if it hurt her. She would smile to hide her pains no matter how much she hated to fake it as It was never genuine, but The last thing she wants is to make them worry and burden them with this.

... Although She couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite when she tells her student that it was okay for them to tell their friends about their worries and thoughts as they were there to help them, That it was okay to cry as they were there to lend a shoulder to cry on and ear to listen... because-.

Just then she suddenly felt like somebody was watching her as it made her jolt as she stopped, interrupting her train of thought.

Quickly she wiped her tears before she looked around.

There was no one around, or so it seemed.

She knew better then anyone to not be fooled easily. Having been a hero for decades She knew not to shrug off something like this so easily without consequences waiting behind the door. She learned this the hard way too many times.

The creeping feeling crawling up her spine only just emphasized it.

Was it a villain? Or just a fan too shy to come out? Or perhaps a stalker (hopefully not)? Was it friend? Or foe?

She looked at all sides, she didn't see anyone around, at least not in her line of sight. Where-?

Something brushed against her leg!

"AAGH!" She yelped in fright as some blood spatted out of her mouth as she looked down at what it was...

...Only to see something that made her dumbfounded and ridiculous about her reaction as she saw that it wasn't a threat, nor anything harmful...

...No, it was a cat, a tabby by the looks of it, roughly a year old if she estimated it right, wearing a red collar around her neck with both a tag and a small bell as it meowed innocently at her.

She blinked a few times in disbelief.

Was this what was causing all the fuss? A cat?

It made her feel pathetic but otherwise she couldn't help but laugh at her own overreaction over one innocent cat, most likely either wanted attention or something to eat.

She was getting old, Even though others keep telling her otherwise she still felt older than her actual age.

_'Toshi you silly goose, it was just a cat!'_ She jokingly berated herself internally as she took out her handkerchief to wipe the blood from her mouth, (and a few more tears that hadn't been wiped away yet) and chin before she knelt down as the cat approached her meowing again as she smiled.

Slowly she presented her hand to the cat as it sniffed her hand before pushing against her hand and purred affectionately as she took the cue to start petting her around her ears as she purred in content even meowed a bit lovingly loving this.

With her freehand she pulled out something from her back pocket, It was something that the Ri-U insistedly gave her before she left, it was a small packet of goldfish crackers for snacking.

Now she was aware that the cat most likely needed proper cat food but this was the only edible food item that she had and thought would be safe for a cat to eat.

Upon seeing the bag the cat meowed more as The cat approached the hand that was holding the bag.

Giggling at this she quickly opened the bag before pouring the crackers on the ground allowing the cat to eat them as it started chowing down into it happily.

She continued to pet it as she smiled more hearing it purr while eating, it was so cute. But while she was doing this she took time to get a good look at the cat.

Thankful it neither look like it was practically starving to death nor had any sign of fleas, It's fur looked and felt pretty clean so it's owner most likely gave it a bath not to long ago, if it was out here with out them she had to guess that it might have either ran off or snuck away from its owner not too long ago.

Cats were always adventurous and very curious no matter their age, so keeping an eye on the cat that you own was a good idea or otherwise they would end up getting into some nukes and crannies you wouldn't be able to reach them or in places where they're not supposed to be, try to keep them from getting out of the house and get into who knows what kind of trouble.

It would be best to start looking around to find the owner as once the cat was finished eating she took time to get a look at the tag as she saw the name and a number on it.

But before she could do anything she suddenly heard the voice of an old woman.

"Reeni!"

The cat ears perked up as it looked up and looked behind where the source was coming from before the cat meowed and ran over to an elderly lady roughly around her 80s, no doubt it, she was the cat's ownner as the old woman had curly white hair in a short ponytail wearing a black shawl, a long gray long sleeve dress and black flats and in her right hand was a solid brown cane And her eyes were the same color as it while her skin was a pale gray-white color.

"There you are you silly kitty." The woman told The cat as she allowed the cat to jump into her arms as she purred in her owner's arms affectionately as she held her as she turned to the retired heroine waving at her telling her thank you and good night as Toshinori waved back saying your welcome and goodnight as well.

Pretty soon they were out of sight after they turned a corner before she to continued making her way to the train station.

_'Retired or not, it does my heart good to help others however I am still able to, even something as small as this.'_ She thought to herself as a smile stayed on her face.

She was glad that the cat and her owner were back together again.

But then, suddenly she felt someone grabbed her left shoulder with a right hand, quite firm but gentle as the touch alone sent a shivering chill down her spine before she suddenly felt that she literally couldn't move, no matter how much effort she put in every ounce of it as she attempt to struggle she couldn't even budge an inch and even then she was literally so slow it'd be far slower than a snail as she could feel as if her whole body was going in slow motion. The only area that she could move normally was around her face and even then it was only her facial features like her eyes, nose and mouth.

"Pardon me for using this quirk like this, but I knew that you would run away before I could even say a word."

She felt her heart drop as all the color to drain for her face as she knew that voice, She may not be able to look behind her but she knew that voice all too well as well as she now recognized the hand that was on her shoulder.

"You needn't be alarmed my dear, I was merely checking on you to see how you were doing, and I shouldn't be surprised that your still helping others even if it's more domestically."

_'Why is he here?! How did he find me?! How-?!'_ She thought to herself before her train of thought was interrupted as she felt like she was levitating before she could see that the world around her was moving as it took her moment to realize fearfully that she was being levitated off the ground as _He_ was escorting her into an alley.

She was about to scream but was stopped as she heard him say, "I wouldn't recommend screaming if I were you, wouldn't want someone to get hurt nor to cause mass panic, society does already have enough on its plate as it is. Besides, there's nobody else around, and that lovely elderly lady has bad hearing when it comes to voices from a distance so any chances her hearing you are slim to none."

Eventually they were deep in alley enough where nobody would be able to see them at the entrance as he put her down, hand still on her shoulder although it changed positions as she now had her back pressed against the wall as she could see her worse enemy, feeling fear and anger boil inside her as she could almost see the smug grin under his breathing receptor as his mask look like ... now that she thought about it, strangely his mask was exactly the same as how she saw it in her nightmare, something she still couldn't really get out of her head, a while back.

But she had little time to ponder on that as he spoke again after He adjusted her head so she was looking upward to face him instead of looking around his chest and neckline.

Despite knowing how tall she was, she knew that All for One was taller then she herself (And people called her a giant).

"I guess you didn't think that we would meet again after the last encounter, though I understand why you would think that. Were the situation in reverse I would feel the same."

"Sure you would." She daringly scoffed distastefully. _'Thankfully I can still speak.'_

"Oh come now don't be like that, it was a genuine compliment. Although I understand why you feel this way given our past history, It just can't really be helped. Still it would do you some good to lighten up a bit."

"Not really easy when you're around."

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to try when having a conversation."

"Enough with the chit-chat All For One," She barked, face hardened as she got serious, Not only tired of this idle chat but also frustrated at the fact that she felt so slow its as if she were actually frozen solid, "Why are you here? And How did you escape from prison?"

"Ah cutting to the chase as usual I see, but then again I expect nothing less from you there," He said, voice and demeanor still the same she always knew, "To answer your questions, I'm merely here to chat with you, and offer you some company after seeing your tears fall."

"I wasn't crying!" She denied, despite knowing how fruitless it was as he gently used his left hand to brush a stray tear away from her eye as he pointed out, "Try as you might my dear, your tears can't lie to you, especially when those tears are for those who have departed from us."

She growled distainly at this and him to which he chuckles a bit before he continued

"And as for how I got out of prison... well let's just say not everything is as is appears to be."

He always did like riddles, especially when they annoyed her and left her both exasperated and with more questions than answers. He knew this too as he watched her amusingly as she growled more under her breath.

He then checked his watch on The wrist that wasn't attached to her (Even though she knew very well that he literally couldn't see unless he was using his sensory quirks, was it a way to mock her or was it just out of an old habit before the injury? she couldn't tell.). He hummed before he said:

"Well as much I would like to stay a while longer and chat, I'm aware that you need to get back to the dorms before someone starts to worry about you. As for I? ... Well I shall leave you with a parting gift."

It was then that the mouth piece around his mouth dissembled and hid in the neck collar revealing his mouth and his nose (Or what was left of it). This made her tense up, the dream she had before flashing in her mind as she tried even harder struggling trying to get away not wanting to be, and she hoped she wouldn't be... (shutter)... kissed by him again.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded as her gaze narrowed.

He chuckled amusingly as he gently ran his left hand on the side of her face, rubbing his thumb careful on her hollow cheek as if tracing it which made her shiver, If she could she would bite his hand off but sadly she can't move her head as he got closer to her.

"I can't say why my dear, Even to myself strangely, but... perhaps The answers will become clear in time."

Was all he said before he gently pressed his lips against hers as this made her freeze up (More so than she already was).

But unlike last time, she wasn't going to stay paralyzed as she tried again to struggle, trying to move, trying to break free but no matter what she did again her body felt like it was in the slowest slow motion she ever experienced.

This quirk that he was using on her was keeping her from escaping, much to her dismay, and quite unfortunate that ended up in his hands as it would have been an effective quirk to use as a hero or a police officer.

Disgusted feeling his lips on hers, and more so at the fact that ... they feel gentle and smooth on hers, trying to not think about it, Trying desperately to ignore this feeling that came with being kissed.

_'Why is he doing this?! He's never done this kind of thing before, ever! Just Why?! And why is this happening to me?! Is this another nightmare?!'_ All of those thoughts ran in her head as a few moments later she suddenly felt a wave of tiredness overtake her without warning.

Try as she might she Just couldn't stay awake no matter how much she didn't want to fall asleep in front of him, Not sure if she wanted to take a chance to find out if it was a dream or if this was really happening Or what would happen while unconscious and when she woke up.

Before she knew it, everything went black.

**"AAAHHH!"**

She screamed as she shot upwards in her bed as she panted, holding her chest as she felt her heart pounding and sweat all over her body, drenching her pajamas yet again.

Taking a few moments to try and calm herself and look around her surroundings, checking the time which was almost 6:00 a.m., she soon was flooded with relief as she let herself fall back onto her pillow as she side.

"Just another nightmare, what a relief." She said to herself somewhat exhausted as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

But this was bothering her, Even though she checked her phone to check news which thankfully said that there were no new updates in Tartarus regarding _Him._ This was the second time that she had a nightmare regarding him and how an end it was the same albeit it was a bit different.

She shuttered at that.

Why was this happening to her?

While she was no stranger to nightmares, these ones that she had had were not only strange but also scary and extremely disturbing because they felt far too real to be mere nightmares.

Well.. trying to think about it when she didn't have any answers was not going to help her, Just thinking about it made her feel uncomfortable.

Though overall she was glad that they were only nightmares and nothing more, although for her sake she hope that they stayed as they were, nightmares.

No matter how real they felt.

Just then her phone which was still in her right hand began to ring as she looked at the caller ID, it was Cementoss.

_'Just the distraction I need.'_ She thought in relief as she smiled and answered it without hesitation as she pressed the phone against her ear.

"Morning Cementoss... *Chuckled* Ok, Ken it is ... about what?... of course, I would be delighted to join you and the others for breakfast... Yes sounds perfect, Just give me time to get dressed and ready... 20 minutes sounds fine to me... okay, see you at your dorm room, bye." Soon she hung up her phone as she slowly got out of bed, be mindful of some of her aches and scars.

Well thankfully they didn't happen too often, some mornings were a bit rough whenever her aches or joints or scars or sometimes all the above started to act up and feel painful. Though on a scale of 1 to 10 and this time it was a good 2, which was very easy to manage.

She was also thankful that she didn't wake up coughing out blood like she did sometimes whenever she had a nightmare, She didn't want to ruin anymore bed sheets then she already had a few other times before.

"Looks like I'm going to have to change the sheets again," She said to herself as She saw how much sweat was on them and her pajamas, "But thankful I can put on new ones later." She concluded as she ripped the sheets off the bed and took the pillows out of their cases and put on the laundry hamper along with her clothes before she went to brush her teeth, take a quick shower to get dressed and get ready.

It wasn't often that the cement hero would host breakfast in his dorm room especially with everything going on, but it was a delight as he was not only a great host but his breakfast meals were pretty good, And that was saying something for someone who lacked a stomach. Secretly She thought that his cooking was just as great as lunchrush's meals, wondering if those two would ever get into a culinary battle if the latter were to catch wind of her thoughts.

She giggled at that, it would be both amusing and exciting to watch.

**A/N: Sorry For the long delay everyone, I just been preoccupied with other things that I kind of forgot about this but I have been working on this and a few other chapters of a few stories bit by bit.**

**I'll be sure to trying to make spare time for the next chapters.**

**Anyways, I hope you are all doing well despite the current circumstances and despite how trying times have become with this pandemic, All of you take care and be well and be sure to be careful, The last thing you want to do is make someone sick or get yourself sick.**

**Cabin fever may not be fun, but there are plenty ways to entertain yourself indoors, like reading for example which is what I've been doing a lot the past couple of months.**

**U****ntil next time, TTFN (Ta-ta for now)!**

* * *


End file.
